Bowser Jr Rides Kingda Ka
by burningdragon26
Summary: Kingda Ka is the fastest and tallest coaster in America! Now, Bowser Jr. is about to ride the biggest coaster! Can he conquer it? Find out in this one-shot with the Koopa Prince!


**Bowser Jr. Rides Kingda Ka**

It's a beautiful day at Bowser's Castle where Bowser Jr. was relaxing in his bed when suddenly, a flyer came in. Jr. caught the flyer and said, "Wow! That must be Kingda Ka! The tallest and fastest roller coaster in America. I better go to Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey right now and ride this monster and look, the ride is turning ten this year! Well, let's do it! To the Bowser Cannon!"

So Bowser Jr. ran to the Bowser Cannon for his ride on Kingda Ka.

When he got inside, Jr. said, "OK! Now let's fire this baby, shall we? Bowser Cannon... _**FIRE!**_"

With the word shouted, the cannon fired and out came Bowser Jr. spinning in his shell as he prepares for his first ride on Kingda Ka.

After a few miinutes of spinning, Bowser Jr. said, "There it is! Six Flags Great Adventure is straight ahead. I'm going in!"

And just like that, Bowser Jr. has made it to his destination.

When Bowser Jr. got inside, he said, "Wow! So this is Six Flags Great Adventure! Amazing! Well, now that I'm here, let's see if I can find Kingda Ka on this park map."

So Bowser Jr. checked the map and after a few seconds, he said, "There it is! Kingda Ka is located in the Golden Kingdom! Alright! Well, now that I have the location for the ride, it's time for me to ride this monster! Well, let's ride Kingda Ka!"

So Bowser Jr. ran as fast as he could until he made it to the Golden Kingdom. Jr. heard some jungle music and said, "So this is the Golden Kingdom. Nice place. Wow! I can see some friendly otters here and it has some bamboos and stone temples. OK, now let's go to Kingda Ka and ride it! To the coaster!"

With that, Bowser Jr. went off to the ride and while he was walking through the queue line, he said, "Wow! I feel like a bengal tiger here. Well, let's keep going through these bamboo plants and hopefully, I'll be able to ride it."

After a nice walk through the line, Bowser Jr. said, "There it is! The tallest and fastest coaster in the park... _**KINGDA KA!**_"

Bowser Jr. can't believe it! He has made it to Kingda Ka for the first time as he saw the coaster and the track layout. Jr. smiled to himself and said, "Well then, let's take a look at the ride's stats before I can tackle this monster. Koopa Computer, analyze Kingda Ka!"

The Koopa computer agreed as it said, "Kingda Ka. Height: 456 feet. Speed: 128 mph. Riding time: 28 seconds. Designer: Intamin."

Bowser Jr. saw the stats and said, "Wow! So that's why it's the fastest and tallest coaster in this park. Well then, it's time to ride! To the train."

So Bowser Jr. ran to the front seat and then, a friendly ride operator came in. He said, "Good afternoon, Bowser Jr. Welcome to Kingda Ka, the tallest and fastest coaster of the park. Nice bandanna!"

"Thanks. I made it myself." Bowser Jr. replied as he sat down in the front seat while the operator lowered the restraints for him.

"Well then, it looks like you're all set to go. Enjoy the ride, Bowser Jr.!" The operator replied as the train left the station to the launching area.

When everything is all set, the voice said, "Arms down, head back, and hold on!"

Bowser Jr. heard it and said, "OK! My arms are down, my head is back, and now it's time for me to hold on tight. Well, all I have to do now is wait for the launch."

So there he was, waiting for the signal. Only five seconds separates him from his first official ride. The timer started.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

And then...

It's time.

"_**LAUNCH!**_"

With the word shouted, the train took off, reaching the top speed of 128 mph in 3.5 seconds before reaching the required height of 456 feet. After that, the train plunged down 418 feet as Bowser Jr. screamed in delight. After climbing one more hill, the ride finally came to an end.

Bowser Jr. came out and said, "That was... _**AWESOME! **_This is the best ride ever and with that, I'll ride it again!"

So Bowser Jr. decided to have one more ride as he enjoys his nice afternoon on Kingda Ka.


End file.
